Optimization of the cryopreservation techniques is needed for most cell therapies. This group project will allow four of the PACT sites to assess the DMSO-free cryopreservation medium which has the potential to improve viability and function of ?hard-to-cryopreserve? cells, it would also enable infusion of cryopreserved cells directly without prior washing, and eliminate infusion reactions and toxicity to cells due to DMSO. This study involves the comparison of the DMSO free media to current in-house method(s) for cryopreservation. Optimization of cryopreservation play an impact on clinical study outcomes. At a minimum, assurance of an optimally viable and functional product would remove the product variable as playing a role in a failed study